


Christmas is Cancelled!

by haze221b



Series: The Myth and The Mayhem [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Dont copy to another site, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Gen, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze221b/pseuds/haze221b
Summary: Sherlock and John planned their movements as soon they went to the British Museum with Tae Eul, Lee Gon and Yeong for the auction of Asian artifacts and antiques in order to probe about the Manpasikjeok which fell into Lee Lim’s hands in 1994.
Relationships: Jeong Tae Eul/Jo Yeong/Lee Gon, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Myth and The Mayhem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804498
Kudos: 2





	Christmas is Cancelled!

Mycroft suggested the idea that Margaret had allies prior to Harris' death which Sherlock needs to find out. He also wanted to make sure that his safety is uncompromised especially to the situation he’s in recently, not until they have find themselves in a suspicion where another nemesis revolves in this pressing case or the amount of risks they are going to take in the parallel world he’s been into, and it’s his odd case yet where there’s no exact science to prove if it’s real or only Sherlock becoming delusional that a Kingdom of Corea exists which he doesn’t believe after all, however, he initiated himself to single-handedly confront Sherlock when it’s the time for him to do so. 

Deliberately worried to the safety of his own brother, Mycroft says. _"You know what I'm thinking, Sherlock. There must be some culprit who has a motive to get you. Find it.”_

Sherlock went to the lab accompanied by Molly for review of the syringes they got from the burglary. John tagged along with Lee Gon to see what's going on at Barts but he wasn't successful as the results were based on the syringes for proof of evidence, aside from the bloodstains it had from the burglary. More importantly, Scotland Yard found a kitchen knife which was used to stab Harris; they reviewed the CCTV footage near the underground train station, upon realizing that foreign men abducted him. Greg contacted Sherlock to come inside his office and trace the foreign men for surveillance. He updated Mycroft that it might be linked to another case he’s been working on and requested it to increase the level of security to extreme confidentiality because of a parallel kingdom and the involvement of South Korea in the process. 

He was later informed that the auction’s date was moved on Christmas Day because of last minute changes from the event organizers. Sherlock thought this is a proper timing to set things right and accomplish this huge chaos to begin with to plan on a long term basis their future actions towards Lee Lim. 

In the first week of December, Jeong Tae Eul and Kang Shin Jae finally arrived at Heathrow Airport. Assisted by Anthea, they are scheduled to meet Mycroft. Tae Eul, apparently, is feeling an intense excitement about their new adventure, at the same thrilled for the case that they will be solving at London. It’s her first time to travel as an incentive and a business trip. Otherwise, she wanted to do her best. 

She had doubts about the idea in the first place so confirming it to the one who ordered is the right move, _"Hello Mr. Holmes, it is a pleasure to meet you. Although, I have to ask. Why did you offer a secret service job to our agency?"_ Tae Eul asked. 

Mycroft filtered his answer to Tae Eul in order to give a satisfying impression. He asked Shin Jae to be off for a moment to discuss with her an important matter, _"You are here because my brother needs you. Good to know you did not decline the offer and this work is meant for you. You'll be staying at the same street where my brother is. Keep an eye on him. We don't usually offer this opportunity but I am hopeful you may do your best, Lieutenant Tae Eul."_

 _"Wait, who's your brother? Is it Sherlock Holmes? What about Shin Jae?"_ Tae Eul nods.

 _"Yes. You’re quick to that fact. I will give another assignment to Shin Jae which involves Sherlock's high-profile client. We wouldn't want it to become a crisis, that's why you're here,"_ Mycroft said, as he is aware of the consequences from intervening in another country's affairs. 

Tae Eul was satisfied about the deal and asked for a favour, _"Mr. Holmes, after this three month adventure, what’s innit for me or Shin-jae then? We worked hard and dwelt with mongers and criminals way back in South Korea. I want my family to be safe while I'm here."_

 _"Yes, I know Tae Eul. We communicated to NIS regarding your situation. They will be fine,"_ Mycroft says with a forced smile, while holding his black umbrella inside his neutral coloured office. _“Peace. It’s all about this thing. Sherlock will let you know about this. Anthea will escort you to Baker Street. Shin Jae will proceed to the headquarters to start his duty. You will meet him weekly with me to report the whereabouts of my brother and his client.”_

She was accompanied by Anthea to Baker Street. Meanwhile, Sherlock and John just went home from Barts. Few hours later, Mrs. Hudson knocked, _“Are you expecting a visitor, Sherlock? There’s a client waiting outside.”_

Mycroft texted his brother, 

**[Sent 13:28 Tae Eul is here at Baker Street.]**

_“Yes Mrs. Hudson, let her in,”_ Sherlock said.

Tae Eul arrived at the flat. _“Hello Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson.”_

Sherlock greeted her and said, _“You can call me Sherlock, here’s John. My blogger and flatmate. So tell me, you’re the one my client really waited for such a long time.”_

 _“In desperation, actually,"_ says John.

Sherlock stayed in his bedroom to recuperate, John wanted to know Tae Eul better. _“So, you’re a cop in South Korea right?”_ he said. 

_“Yes I am, four years in the service. I almost got a promotion last year. How about the criminals in London? What are you doing here with Sherlock? It seems like you two can’t be separated together. Sherlock’s eyes earlier he looked like he needed you all this time. Are you two dating?”_ Tae Eul said out of curiosity.

 _“No. And we’re doing great since the police trust us in cases. You can check my blog updates,_ ” John denied his relationship with Sherlock during his tea time with Tae Eul but she refused his claim. 

_“I see, but it starts with denial. You’ll get along with him just fine though. There is no problem with that. Besides, you two are also famous in South Korea,”_ Tae Eul added.

John couldn’t believe what Tae Eul had said. He asked what was her borrowed name in London the moment she arrived. She replied, _“The MI6 gave us a name to use for confidential transactions but let’s stick to Tae Eul when we’re talking, John. I’m not just a nobody to you since you know me well.”_

 _“You’re quick witted. Okay, not a problem Tae Eul,”_ John said, he sipped his tea afterwards and asked Tae Eul for a walk in Piccadilly Circus. 

John is amused about Tae Eul's personality but one thing that he didn't expect was the scenario during their night walk, unarmed men tried to attack her. Tae Eul punched them and defended herself by using her taekwondo skills. John called Greg to report about the incident.

Afterwards, John asked Tae Eul about her defence to the unidentified men, _"You really didn't let it slide though. Why did they target you?"_

 _"Must be about my whole mission in London. They wouldn't attack me if they did get something that they want from me,"_ she said.

That night, Tae Eul went to her small flat at Baker Street to unload her luggage. She quickly cleaned the room and stored all the goods brought in South Korea to the fridge. Her room is in a minimalistic design with a vintage beige wallpaper, it’s an old flat acquired by MI6 for their agents. She also invited Sherlock and John to visit her flat for soft tofu stew and stir-fried pork, soju and beer to her housewarming party. 

_"Tell me what I need to do here. I received a memo from your cleverer brother that I am helpful to your client. What is it Sherlock?"_ Tae Eul asked.

Sherlock told her to come on Christmas Day to figure out the main reason about the trip in London, _"Dinner during Christmas Eve. Join us with me and John. You're about to meet my client. It’s not my thing but you are welcome."_

John appreciated Tae Eul’s gesture for having a welcome party at her flat. She found neighbours to interact with given that she’s alone and only meets his co-agent, Shin Jae.

Tae Eul taught the two how to drink Soju and Beer with the Making, Shaking, Drinking (MSD) process. Sherlock and John drank lots of MSD because the formula was even better for them. The two lasted drinking for only four hours. She called Mrs. Hudson to open the door of the flat to bring the two boys in their respective seats. However, John is blabbing about his situation for the short period of time in the Kingdom of Corea and the two women had decided to leave them alone. 

On Christmas Eve, Sherlock and John prepared dinner at the flat with Mrs. Hudson. Molly and Greg Lestrade came too for Christmas Eve dinner. Tae Eul also arrived. She shook her hands to Sherlock and John’s mates. The two women relaxed themselves and enjoyed the night.

 _“So, Sherlock. Do you have any other visitors to arrive? Is the King you’re talking about coming tonight?”_ Mrs. Hudson asked.

 _“Yes Mrs. Hudson, he promised,”_ Sherlock said.

Also, Molly was indeed curious about the visitor that will be coming to Baker Street. It's unbelievable for her to see Sherlock invite guests for dinner, especially at Christmas. 

Outside Speedy’s Cafe, Lee Lim observed at Baker Street in a hope that he would be able to see a glimpse of his nephew. He left an envelope addressed to Sherlock afterwards. An anonymous person called him and he immediately answered without a single doubt, _“Yes? We’re good here.”_ He fled away and proceeded to fetch Soo Lin at the airport.

Earlier in the Kingdom of Corea, Lee Gon immediately talked to Luna and explained that she will be travelling to Edinburgh overseas for probation and was delegated to go to the United States as an envoy for the Kingdom. She is scheduled to leave the Kingdom of Corea by January 2021 to start her internship. 

Luna agreed to the deal, as it would help her have a glittering career and in order to heal her health problems to say the least. She thanked Gon for the offer, _“Thank you Your Majesty for this opportunity.”_

Jo Yeong reported Prime Minister Koo Seo-ryeong's visit to Luna. Lee Gon called the Prime Minister's office about her interfering in his private matters. He was disappointed, _"Let me get this straight, you literally offered her a mediocre plan that she wouldn't accept. I'm not in the position to disclose everything that is happening in my watch. You should be warned._ " 

_"So how can this be justified by your absence again, Your Majesty? You've been away,"_ Seo-ryeong said.

His Majesty gives advice to his Prime Minister, _“I’m only bound to be transparent to my people. There’s nothing you can do about it. Get along with it and focus on your important matters. I’ll see you at the Lunar New Year celebration.”_

Gon also requested the presence of Secretary Mo to clear his schedule for Christmas Eve because he had a private holiday in his study. He prepared himself to travel again in Wales in order to fulfill his promise to Sherlock and John. However, the moment he proceeded to the bamboo forest, Jo Yeong intervened and asked him about his plan, _"What are you going to do this time, Your Majesty?"_

_"I'm going to Wales. Please let me be, this is my only game card for Lee Lim’s defeat. I have a delicate matter to attend to. Trust me Yeong, this will be worth it. Protect the Kingdom for me, okay?"_ Gon said, as he tries to convince him for his plan. 

Yeong felt disbelief for Gon’s actions, _"But,_ **_pyeha_ ** _. I can't leave you, you are my country. Anything that happens to you, the hell would happen to me. Don’t do this to me.”_

Gon had no choice but to be accompanied by Jo Yeong to his trip to Wales but he certainly proposed a condition as soon as they went to London.

 _“You’ll be meeting there Sherlock and John. They’ll be having their Christmas Eve Dinner and invited me for a surprise. I promised that I will be going, whatever it means. As much as possible, don’t try to leave an act of distrust again. I already endorsed matters to Ho-pil. This is your vacation. If you made a mistake, I’ll behead you. King’s orders,”_ he said. 

_“Okay, if you say so, Your Majesty but we have to be back for the Lunar New Year. The Kingdom still needs you,”_ Yeong has come to terms about the deal he had with His Majesty. 

Jo Yeong and Lee Gon travelled to London and took a cab on it’s way to Baker Street from the train station. It’s the first winter and they are shivering. The cab stopped at the flat where Sherlock saw them arriving and asked Tae Eul for a favour to meet the two downstairs in order for Lee Gon to meet Tae Eul first. John, on the other hand, decided to entertain his newly found mates, Molly and Greg while they haven’t set themselves for dinner. They are quite amazed that Sherlock got new companions because he wasn’t friendly enough to deal with ‘normal’ people until he met John. Words couldn’t express how Molly was thankful to be invited to their Christmas dinner that’s why she dressed up for the night, wearing her favourite lipstick colour by the time Sherlock was driven out of curiosity in the morgue. 

As Tae Eul opened the door, she was startled by how regal looking the man he met, he wears a trench coat with a whip on his right hand, _“Wait, are you the high profile client of Sherlock Holmes? We’ve been waiting for you to arrive.”_

Lee Gon politely asks for her name, _“Yes. Who are you?”_

 _“Jeong Tae Eul. I arrived here from South Korea a week ago,”_ she said.

He embraced her tightly and cried a bit as the snow started to pour in Central London. It is a romantic night time because he finally met the love of her life as if it is only a dream, _“Tae Eul, I’ve been looking for you all this time.”_

Yeong briefly stopped the moment because he initially felt distrust for Tae Eul but Gon said, _“You’re ruining my moment. She’s the one I’m talking to you about long ago the moment Sherlock and John went to our Kingdom._ ”

He apologized and shook hands with Tae Eul, “ _I’m sorry Your Majesty,”_ he said, _“Hi Tae Eul, nice to meet you.”_ He was also startled on how she looks exactly like Luna, _“Wait, Your Majesty… Is she?”_ Gon nodded to him without saying anything and he got his message. He answered, _“Let’s talk about that later. You know now why I sent her far away.”_

_"Stop right there, you're looking in disbelief to me, Yeong. And you, Gon you’ve been waiting for me but I don’t know who the hell you are. Let’s go upstairs. They’ve been waiting for dinner,”_ Tae Eul said as she is about to find out the truth about her mission in London. She saw an envelope downstairs addressed to Sherlock Holmes but she kept it during the dinner and decided to give the card to him afterwards.

As the three went upstairs, John was surprised to see Gon accompanied by his ‘bodyguard.’ but Gon mentioned that this will be discussed over dinner. Molly bought some presents for the visitors and managed to keep them with a friendly atmosphere. Mrs. Hudson brought some tea to cap off the night for the two. Sherlock will play the violin. In one of their discussions during dinner, Tae Eul was curious about Sherlock’s plan for her as she was keen to investigate the two flatmates under Mycroft’s watch but Sherlock insisted that there’s a time for the “truth” conversation, in order not to spoil the night. 

After the sumptuous dinner at 221B, Tae Eul managed a private conversation with Lee Gon and Yeong outside the flat, _“Hey… Gon and Yeong what is this all about? I thought I’m only coming to London for a mission and now you’re only here to find me. How quaint.”_

Being consistently protective of His Majesty, Yeong said, _“Lady, why did you call His Majesty as his name? you must be grateful that His Majesty is into you but you’ve gotta be kidding me, this woman is your destiny? How is it possible?”_

Her dominant personality makes it even harder to deal with but she felt an initial confusion about what’s happening as if the situation drives her crazy, _“So you’re really the high-profile client but in London they have a Queen but a King neither. Care to elaborate? Why did you look for me? I don’t even know you. Any sufficient evidence to prove that you know me? And you, Yeong you’re obviously younger than me. Now it makes me crazy for this thought, I almost thought that you’re Eun-sup. My childhood friend.”_

Lee Gon grabbed inside his pocket to show her ID, convincing her about the truth, _“Look Tae Eul, do I look like I’m kidding? The truth is I have had your ID ever since I was a young child. I wanted to meet you because you saved me in a way I didn’t expect, so please. It doesn’t matter to me now what name are you going to call me. Don’t make it hard for the rest of us this Christmas.”_

Tae Eul agreed, she fooled Lee Gon and Jo Yeong that she’ll make a list , _“Where did you get my ID? How could you. One, I’m a liberal arts student, Two, the Earth is flat. Gosh, now it’s getting harder. It’s getting crazy too, I can’t believe what is happening right before my eyes.”_

Jo Yeong told His Majesty to proceed on his matters and Tae Eul for her mission as their conversation would be helpless anyway. He insisted that the two can talk privately soon and fix the turmoil during their first meeting because it hardly helps, rather, the existing enemies to complete the game and Gon’s defeat as if there is not enough time. 

At the flat after the dinner, John drank his favourite scotch whiskey for Christmas Eve while composing his latest blog entry at his laptop. Sherlock, as usual, managed to practice his violin skills once again. When Gon, Yeong and Tae Eul went back to the flat, Sherlock announced that the auction was moved on Christmas Day.

 _“We need to set our game plan for Lee Lim and Soo Lin Yao at the auction. It’s a great timing that all of you were here,”_ Sherlock said. 

_“Okay, so what is it? Any ideas? I’m still in shock after learning he’s my childhood friend in the South,”_ Tae Eul sighed after referring to Jo Yeong. She took a seat at the front of the sofa while placing the pillow on the top of her head. However, she asked for suggestions on how to deal with the investigation.

 _“Christmas is cancelled!”_ John exclaimed. He also suggested that it would be best to have Lee Gon and Tae Eul become an invited guests to the auction while Yeong will act as a bodyguard for the two. He and Sherlock would investigate the whole museum while the whole event is ongoing. Sherlock reacted by telling him it’s a good idea but, _“I have other plans in mind,”_ he said. 

_“It wouldn’t be the safest,”_ he added. Sherlock told them that if Lee Lim saw his nephew at the auction, there will be an immediate danger if he’s there. He didn’t disclose the possibility of having foreign men abducted Harris for the unification plan but he also wanted to make sure they hopped on to the right moment where they finally interrogated Soo Lin while catching up with Lee Lim. 

_“There’s something I have to tell you, Sherlock,”_ Tae Eul says, _“Look at this envelope. It’s for you. I was talking to Yeong and Gon but I found this. Will you read it for us?”_ Tae Eul handed over the envelope to Sherlock. He opened it and it’s written in hangul. 

_“It’s your language, I can’t read this. Read it aloud for us,”_ Sherlock said. 

_“Okay, will do,”_ Tae Eul said, _“I hope you’re not having a hard time discussing pressing matters with my nephew but I am not your enemy.”_

Gon reacted, _“Now that he knows I’m here, what shall we do?”_

Tae Eul continued reading, _“This is a warning. Destroy me or I’ll put your damn city into danger. There will be a crisis.”_

Sherlock reacted, _“The plan will continue. No holds barred.”_

Lee Gon, John and Yeong agreed. The four of them gathered to finalize their game plan for the auction.

On Christmas Day, The British Museum in cooperation with the Antiquities Museum of Asia launched their annual auction. Elite westerners travelled to London to acquire the pieces that come together for a wonderful day. Sherlock and John secretly went to the underground part of the right side of the museum to look for the Asian artifacts which weren’t candidates for the auction. 

Jo Yeong and Jeong Tae Eul disguised themselves as museum personnel. Lee Gon went to the balcony in order to see if his uncle arrived in the auction. He informed Sherlock through text message that he is in standby and waits for his go-signal once they see Soo Lin Yao. 

Meanwhile at the auction, Jo Yeong went to the left side of the stage to trace Lee Lim. Tae Eul’s spot is at the right side of the stage. They haven’t seen Lee Lim yet but Tae Eul reported to Sherlock that Soo Lin is nearby the antiques storage room for inventory. John got the proper timing to catch her. 

_“Wait! You don’t understand everything!”_ Soo Lin Yao said. 

Sherlock, John went to an abandoned room with Soo Lin for questioning. She refused to testify at first but eventually spoke about the truth. She’s emotional while giving her testimony, _“I’m sorry. I did it for security because I’m going to die. The Black Lotus went to find me. Lee Lim rescued me and showed me the Manpasikjeok which fell into your hands, Sherlock. Now that I’ve told you about it, he might end my life. I’m only a nobody here. I thought I may find my refuge in England but I was mistaken. I could’ve just ended my life in 1994.”_

 _“So Lee Lim arrived here in 1994? Can you confirm it?”_ John asked.

Soo Lin answered, _“Yes, of course. It was a tragic day to begin with. I thought I’m in the brink of dying to a fault which I didn’t do in the first place. In fact, I was preserving the remaining artifacts from Kathmandu when my brother arrived to ask me to return to China.”_

Sherlock texted Lestrade to take part in the auction. He arrived the moment Sherlock requested him to do so. He went to the room where Sherlock and John are present. Lestrade said, _“You two, what is this all about?”_

Sherlock answered, _“It’s about a Korean man that we’ve been looking for in the auction. He’s the enemy of our client. We’re about to search him in order they can talk or end up in violence together. Apparently, we have no updates from Gon yet. Soo Lin, thank you for your cooperation and move in Bristol as quickly as possible. Trust me it’s the only way you can never be involved in this whole situation.”_

 _“Update later,”_ Lestrade left and proceeded observing the auction. 

Lee Gon was contacted by an unknown number, he accepted the call. A man with a deep voice said, _“Looks like my nephew really did make his way to get me. Hello, Lee Gon. Must be frustrating to go back and forth to London, huh?”_

 _“What the hell are you doing here?”_ Gon asked. 

At the museum basement, Lee Lim said, _“Just passing the time. We’ll see each other very soon, dear nephew. Don’t tell them I’m having this conversation with you. You’ll know what will happen in this City.” He dropped the call afterwards._

Gon texted Sherlock to meet him privately. 

**[Sent 14:57 I need you right now. Balcony.]**

Upon receiving the text, Sherlock asked John to look for Jo Yeong and Jeong Tae Eul at the auction stage because he is meeting someone. He immediately proceeded to run at the museum balcony, when he saw Gon he said, _“What is it?”_

 _“He called me, it’s a blocked number. He saw me up here, threatening even your country. My apologies but I think we need to go home. How about Soo Lin?”_ Gon said. 

Sherlock is in disbelief about what happened but he assured Gon that his case will be solved, _“She’s safe. He wants us to play his game. Like my nemesis. Come on, we need to go home at the flat.”_

When the four of them arrived at Baker Street, a parcel was sent to Sherlock given by Mrs. Hudson, _“It’s an anonymous sender, I only found it in the mail.”_ He opened it and it’s a copy of Partita no. 1. 

John asked, _“Do you think Moriarty is conspiring with Lee Lim? He sent a note to Lee Gon and then you.”_

 _“No, not yet. He wouldn’t be so careless to bait me with this music sheet,”_ Sherlock said. 

Lee Gon politely asked Jeong Tae Eul to discuss private matters inside her flat after their investigation of the auction. He asked Yeong to gather details for Sherlock and John’s next steps to attack Lee Lim, _“Yes, Your Majesty.”_

When they arrived, Tae Eul cooked ramyun and tteokbokki to accommodate her guest. Lee Gon asked her a favour, _“I’ll be gone through the New Year. Please, I hope after this investigation, may we meet again someday.”_

 _“You startled me the moment you arrived. I’m only staying for three months here. There’s no certainty of meeting you again. We only met like two days ago. Where do you live here, by the way?”_ Tae Eul asked. 

He later explained his background that he is the King of the Kingdom of Corea but Tae Eul refused to believe it, Gon said, _“I was offered by Sherlock’s landlady to stay at the spare room of the flat everytime I went there. My actions wouldn’t be possible without their assistance.”_

 _“You’re lucky that I have no authority here to catch you. If we were in South Korea, I could’ve brought you to the police station,”_ Tae Eul cackled. 

He also couldn’t believe himself that he was able to talk to her in person. Nonetheless, Gon explained that maybe for sometime he can bring her to his world, _“South Korea? In my Kingdom, there’s only Northern and Southern regions. I will be back to see you again but let’s enjoy our remaining days in London_.” 

As they spent the night together, Jo Yeong arrived at Tae Eul’s flat to inform him of what has transpired with discussions at 221B, _“Your Majesty, Sherlock said that we’ll never visit the museum starting tomorrow because it’s no longer on our watch. However, about Soo Lin, he was threatened by your uncle. She’s now being protected after her situation was opened up.”_ he said. 

_“Thanks Yeong,”_ Gon said. 

The following week, Tae Eul met Shin Jae at Mycroft's office. She recalled her experiences of dealing with them during the museum case and Sherlock’s client, _“Let’s call it a basic week. There’s no action yet but your brother seems so kind dealing with us. Do you think he had feelings with his flatmate and I know it may sound so bizarre, is the high profile client of Sherlock the reason why I’m here?”_

 _“I’m not the type of person that can give away the ending, but it’s up for you to know, Tae Eul. Thanks for asking. I think I need to meet this client of his to alleviate the crisis. I will go to Sherlock’s flat tomorrow. Tae Eul, you will join me the moment I arrive,”_ Mycroft told his two agents.

Tae Eul and Shin Jae went home together to catch up but first they went to a Korean restaurant near Kennington Lane, Vauxhall, _“Do we really miss our food in the South? I mean, there are other options.”_ she said. 

Shin Jae told her it’s the only time they spent together, and the following weeks they have to be away for days, _“I wouldn’t miss the chance of working with you again, so might as well enjoy the remaining months for this trip. Also, did you really bring some good stuff here? I am certain you don’t miss our meals down South,”_ he said. 

A day before the New Year’s Eve, Sherlock blushes to John because of another year he has spent with him, _“You know this year can be tough and I hate the idea of you being away from me.”_

_“I guess Tae Eul was right,”_ John said.

Sherlock enthusiastically asked, _“About what? Is it you?”_

John was surprised at Sherlock's behaviour but he dealt with it by smiling back at him. He’s relieved by the fact someone cares about him, _“Thank you, Sherlock, this year you proved how it’s been meaningful for me being your mate. That’s the only words I needed to hear this New Year’s Eve.”_

 _“What about Mary?”_ he asked, John dropped the newspaper he’s reading and decided to hug him as a consolation for the Happy Christmas they have after all these years being his blogger and flatmate, _“Christmas and New Year never felt more rewarding. You have become more important to me. We’re only friends now, I think that shouldn’t be the case.”_

Lee Gon, along with Jo Yeong returned for Lunar New Year in Haeundae. More importantly, there's an urgent meeting with Prime Minister Koo Seo-ryeong. They dealt with the issues of labor workers in the Southern region.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
